1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of preventing snoring and sleep apnea, specifically, obstructive sleep apnea (OSA).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snoring and sleep apnea are common sleep disorders caused by muscle relaxation and a narrowed pharynx. During sleep, the lower jaw muscles relax and in response the soft palate, uvula, and tongue relax and move to the back of the oral cavity. Consequently, the pharynx narrows. The air passing through a narrowed pharynx may cause the throat to vibrate which causes snoring.
In some people, the pharynx closes so much that enough air can't get through to the lungs. When this happens, the brain sends an alarm to open the airway. Most often, this is associated with a brief arousal from sleep. The brain quickly re-activates the muscles that hold the throat open, air passes through again, and the brain goes back to sleep. The repetitive episodes of complete or partial blockage of breathing are characteristic of obstructive sleep apnea (OSA). According to the American Sleep Apnea Association, more than 12 million Americans suffer from sleep apnea and it is estimated that 10 million remain undiagnosed. If sleep apnea is untreated, it can cause high blood pressure, weight gain, cardiovascular disease, and memory problems to name a few.
There are a variety of treatments to prevent sleep apnea and snoring. Drugs such as muscle relaxants have been used in an attempt to prevent closure of the pharynx during sleep. Masks of various sorts have been used in an attempt to provide gas under positive pressure to the pharynx so that breathing can be maintained. Numerous mechanical approaches also have been attempted. Typically, these involve some sort of dental appliance that is inserted into the mouth and that moves the lower jaw forward relative to the maxilla. By reposition the lower jaw in a forward position, it is believed that the breathing passage will be kept open during sleep, thereby preventing both snoring and sleep apnea.
Mandibular advancement devices, dental appliances or oral mandibular advancement devices, prevent the tongue from blocking the throat and/or advance the lower jaw forward and help keep the airway open during sleep. Other types of treatments range from behavior and lifestyle changes, mechanical therapy, mandibular advancement devices or surgery.
There are several problems with the foregoing approaches. Generally, the use of drugs is undesirable for a number of reasons, including possible dependence on such drugs. Masks with hoses are not well-tolerated and providing a source of pressurized gas can be complex and expensive. With respect to mechanical devices, often it is necessary for a custom-fit appliance to be used, which increases the cost to the patient. Prolonged use of such an applicant also has been reported to permanently change the bite characteristics of the patient.